Undesirable Circumstances
by I.Walk.Threw.Walls
Summary: My Name is Uzumaki Naruto, I have two adopted parents that love me more then anything in the world, I have a boyfriend that adores me, and I might be pregnant with my rapist child. WARNING: Flashbacks of rape, boyxboy pairings, mpreg Evil smirk.  and smut
1. Chapter 1

300 hundred years ago this wouldn't have happened. Just 10 short generations ago the women of our race wouldn't have been to weak to bear children, and I wouldn't have to live with this _fear_. If I had been born just 300 hundred years earlier, this wouldn't have been such a problem. I wouldn't be part of this evolved race, that no longer restricted childbirth to solely women.

You see, 30 decades ago, some terrorist group, no one bothers to remember the name of, created a bio-weapon. A very dangerous bio weapon that they greatly underestimated, but unlike normal bio weapons, it did not kill. Instead it was programed to infect every women in the desired area, with a call that would basicly kill their uterus, and bind to there genetic material, making it nearly impossible to reverse. It got out of control, and within one single year, the entire worlds population of human women, were contaminated by the chemical, and therefor unable to birth new life.

We got lucky though. Some women were immune to the airborne toxin. And we had new hope for our quickly dieing race. So we breed the renaming fertile women, as barbaric as it sounds, we breed them, that handful of our kind that still held the ability almost all women possessed a year before. Of the children that were birthed from these women, more then half were boys, and of the girls, only 1 of the 489 was tested positive to have children of her own. We were doomed again, until a doctor, orochimaru came up with a plan, 70 years later, after the world had collapsed and rebuilt itself, barley supporting the dwindling population.

He proposed an idea. A slightly twisted idea, but one that had to be considered heavily. Lets inject our men with a chemical that will give them uterus like structures, but they will be men still, so the virus will not affect them. And the world agreed to try it. It took 20 years for the injection to be formulated correctly, and 10 more for it to be programed to bind it with the genetic material of the host, so it may be passed on from father to son. It only bonded correctly with 50% or the population though. It seemed to be drawn to men with lower testosterone levels, and then when that 50 percent hit puberty, they would go through a change. A one to two week change that would enable them to give life from then on. It was a painful process, that included deforming the pelvic bone, and destroying and regrowing a new set of organs. But the worst part had to be that you had to stay awake for the entire ordeal. You couldn't just lay sedated on your bed for two weeks. If you rested, so did the 'baby' cells.

If that sequence of events had not occurred, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation, maybe I wouldn't be walking home from down town Konaha, where I had had my pants ripped off in a back alley, behind a dumpster, with a knife pressed to my spin as my assailant raped me repeatedly.

"If you scream, I will cut you open, and use your body even after your dead, do you understand?" That's what he had told me, when my face was pressed onto the dirty concert, and my ass was sticking strait up into the air. It was so humiliating. I had thought, that I would have rather been dead then to suffer that sort of treatment, but when he told me that, I froze. All I could think of was my family, and me being gone before my life had even really began. So I stayed quite, only crying out quietly when he would change my position suddenly or his treatment towards me became particularly painful. I had just let that happen to me. God, I am such a coward. And to think, around this time next month, I could have his child growing inside of me.

* * *

><p>Hi there! I know its short, but whatever! THe next chapter will be longer! I hope! So yeah... I do realize I have a story in process that I haven't touch in about a year give or take, but I got the inspiration for this fic when I was in class. So I wrote it :P I have the second chapter, written, all I have to do it type it, so I will put it up sometime tomorrow-ish. Chapter three is about 13 of the way done. If this story gets a good reaction (or not), I will be looking for a beta, who gets to read the chapter before it comes out ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first things first, I would like to address one of the anon commenters. I agree, the Naruto from the manga and anime was to strong to be raped, but didn't he have to go through years of being weak, to obtain the drive to be strong? This rape, will be his drive. In the anime/manga, its a story about Naruto becoming stronger. Every hero has to start from some sort of weak point. This is his weak point in the fic. And yes, I do refer to fics as 'stories'. Get over it.

And to my other three commenters! You guys are the best ^_^ Now I'm going to quite my ranting, and get on with the typing.

* * *

><p>I walked up the front stairs of the house I shared with my parents, and stopped on the porch to silently pray my parents would be asleep, a prayer I knew would go unanswered. My mother figure, Iruka, found me when I was putting my sweater away.<p>

"Naruto. Where have you been!" The normally calm man said in a deadly voice, "Its three in the morning! We agreed you would be home at one!" I thought of telling my mother, of the man in the ally, but then remember how he had forced me on my knees so easily, with the knife pressed to my neck, tied a scrap of black cloth over my eyes, and then tied my hands together, all the while telling me how pretty I looked all bound up, and what means he would use to kill me if I moved without his permission. So I hadn't moved, and I hadn't screamed, and I couldn't forgive myself for it.

So I stayed I stayed quiet, still turned towards the closet, trying to position by hair so it would hopefully hid most of the lacerations on my cheeks when I was forced to meet my mothers eyes.

"Naruto, why won't you look at me? Whats wrong?" His voice became more frantic, the more he spoke. I was never this quiet when being yelled at, I was always defiant and 'right' even when I wasn't.

Iruka, grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, moving my hair just enough for him to see a bit of dried blood. He gasped, then cupped my chin in his hands, turning my face this way then that.

"Kakashi! Get the first aid kit!" I heard shuffling in the kitchen, shortly before my father emerged with the little red zip up bag, mom kept under the sink.

"Mom, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"No your not! Damn it Naruto! You were supposed to be home two hours ago! Now look at you."

"I'm sorry..." The brown haired male stopped putting ointment on my face, when he heard the utter defeat in my voice. His eyes began to precipitate, then I was surrounded by his arms.

"Whats wrong Naruto? What happened? Why won't you tell me!" Kakashi unwound his wife from me, and Iruka attached himself to the white haired male.

"Naruto, Sasuke stopped by earlier when you didn't pick up your phone. He should be in your room asleep. You can go up there with him, as long as you keep the door wide open. And please don't do anything that would upset your mother further." I nodded in understanding, and watched my adopted parents walk upstairs to there room. I stood there until I could no longer hear them speaking amongst themselves, then quietly grabbed my car keys from the hanger by the front entrance, before exiting the house.

I opened the car door, and sat down slowly, I only now started to feel the dull, but painful throb, in my backside. I felt filthy, tainted, unclean to be touched and as I drove that mans voice reverberated between the walls of my skull. "Slut", he had said, "You like this. You like my cock sliding in and out of your greedy hole."

"No." I half sobbed, much like I had done earlier that night. I could still feel him in me... or that could just be the strangers semen dripping from out from inside of me. My eyes instantly dissolved into tears at the sensation, and I pressed harder on the gas peddle, trying to leave the memories behind me in the dust. I didn't want to remember anymore. I didn't want to feel. At that moment, I wanted nothing more then to disappear into the leather of my car seats. I could no longer see, with the amount of moisture distorting my vision, but I still caught the flashes of red and blue, followed by the blaring of the sirens.

'Good, it saves me the trip.' I thought to myself bitterly. I pulled over quickly, and waiting for the cop to knock on my window, all the while trying to dam up the flood waters. The red headed cop got there faster then anticipated, and I was forced to roll down the glass while still wiping furiously at my eyes.

"License and registration, please." I paused for a moment, trying to figure out way to tell him what had happened to me, while still avoiding saying that dreaded word, because, as of now, it was only a memory, a sensation, not my reality, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"License and Registration, _please_." The officer said a bit more forceful this time, clearly at the end of his already short wits.

"Ok, sir, would you plea-"

"I was rapped." And the tears started all over again, "He raped me."

"Who?" His voice was softer now, and I was thankful for that.

"I don't know" I mouthed while shaking my head, not being able to speak over my shuddered breathing.

"Ok come on, lets get into the cruiser, so we can go get you taken care of at the hospital." He opened my car door slowly, then coaxed me out of mine, and the 15feet into his.

"My car?" I asked softly.

"I will have another officer drop it off at your house." I nodded, silently thanking him.

"Whats your name?"

"Naruto."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"I'm sorry this happened to you Naruto." For some reason, that sentence made me sick. I didn't want pity, I felt to dirty for pity. I didn't deserve it.

"My name is Kyubbi." I grunted in response, a bad habit I had picked up from my boyfriend. We were silent for a bit, until the red head, piked up a smaller radio mic, stationed under the main radio that was built into the car.

"Tsunade." he spoke into the static, "Tsunade, you old drunk, wake up."

"M'not old, you hed readed demon." came the slurred reply.

"But your drunk."

"No m'not."

"you said hed readed, instead of red headed. I think your drunk." Silence greeted his retort, "Tsunade I need you to sober up. I have a case, and I don't think we want the media getting to the victim. Meet me at the entrance _closest _to your office."

Kyubbi set the mic down, and we pulled up to the hospital a moment later. We got out of the car and walked quickly to the entrance that a blonde women, wearing a green silk button down tucked into a black pencil skit, topped with a white lab coat.

"What happened?" The women I assumed to be Tsunade asked.

"Naruto Was raped about..." He paused and looked at me, realizing he didn't know the time frame in which it happened.

"About 3 hours ago."

Tsunade, ushered us through the back entrance, then into her office, which was conveniently located about 10 feet away.

Her office was spacious and had an examination room that would be separated by a curtain, if it was not pulled back.

"You haven't showered yet, have you Naruto?" She was going from cabinet to cabinet looking for something.

"No." I answered nervously.

"Good, Now, I need you to put on this robe, the bathroom is over there, then go sit on the table with the stirrups. I know its scary, but you will be fine, I promise."

Tsunade POV

"He's in bad shape." I murmured, watching the boy disappear into the indicated room.

"I know. You should have seen him when I found him, he looked worse."

"How old is he?"  
>"Don't ask. Just do the rape kit. I don't think he wants his parents finding out just yet." I nodded in understanding. Kyubbi and I specialized in keeping rapes away from the media completely, and still finding the rapist. All done without fanfare. It was still illegal to rape kit a minor, but we had saved so many rape victims the humiliation of being plastered all over the front covers, so as long as no one sued, officials of most sorts would overlook it. But the plan wasn't ful-proof. The lack of rape cases advertized in the paper, has led the population to believe rape is no longer a problem, when in reality, it is on the rise. People have become careless, as a result, and they then become victims as a result of that. Its a virtuous cycle, but one that will keep going.<p>

"I heard a sharp Cry come from the bath room, and I quickly knocked on the door before entering the lock-less room.

Naruto was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the multitude of hand shaped bruises, and finger nail scratches littering his bare chest, hips, and back. He lowered his black tank top hurriedly, but it did nothing to cover the black and blue forms covering his arms. The sunshine blond turned away from the mirror and clasped his head in his hands, ripping at his spiked hair. His mouth was open in a silent wail, as tears rain down his scared cheeks. I don't know why I hadn't noticed that there was 3 neatly cut lines, carved into each cheek. They looked as if they had ceased to bleed long ago, but they looked painful, and were a clear reminder to the boy of what has happened to him.

Naruto POV

I located the bathroom quickly, and had shut the door even quicker. I stared at my face in the reflective glass that hung over the sink, for the first time all night. I was greeted by the sight of angry scratches from the concrete on one of my cheeks. In a closer inspection I noticed something else. There were 3 lacerations on each cheek, that greatly resembled whiskers. I vaguely remembered the man cutting them into my flesh, when he had flipped me over to take me in a new position. I had been blind folded the entire time though, so I couldn't identify him visually, just by his voice. The voice that would haunt me forever. Just remembering it made my spine tingle in the most unpleasant way possible. God, how long will it be this way? How long will I remember _him_? How long will I be afraid?

I dropped my jacket on the ground, not caring if it got dirty. I was going to burn it anyway. I kept my vision trained on my feet, not wanting to see the bruises I know were going to be covering my arms. When removing my shirt, it stuck in some places, so I chanced a look to inspect my abdomen in the mirror. What I saw horrified me, There was a pair of hand shaped bruises on my hips, right were he had held me. It was like I could feel his hands on me again, and his voice, that voice that disgusted me to no worldly end. Rang in my ears again: "Slut." "Whore." "You like this." "So much better then you boyfriend."

A cry ripped its way from my through, and Tsunade came rushing into the room. I didn't what her to see the clear proof of my shame. Proof of what I had let happen to myself. I gripped my blond spike and tried to release some form of noise, but my vocal cords wouldn't function for me. Then I was on the ground trying to hold myself together. I heard Tsunade calling for Kyubbi/ He was there in a second, gathering me into his arms.

"The boy needs his parents Kyubbi. He-"

"No!" I would have shrieked if I wasn't being chocked by my tears, so I just settled for a firm statement, "They can't know! No one can know!"

"Naruto, you are the victim, no one will think you are weak, he probably had a weapon! You could be de-"

"What if I get pregnant? I know fetuses grown in the male body are nearly impossible to abort, and the male uterus is about 60 percent more fertile then the original female uterus! My parents and boyfriend would never be able to look at me the same way! I would much rather them think I got drunk and slept with a stranger."

"Where is the logic in tha-"

"He's right Kyubbi. It would be better for them to think he made one mistake then, then to have them look at him as the vessel of a monsters offspring." I nodded to her in thanks, "Now lets get this rap kit done, then wash you up, and get you home."

* * *

><p>Blah well it took me longer then I originally thought to type this up... XD but whatever. This is almost completely unedited, I will probably edit it a bit after school tomorrow. If I spelled a name wrong, please tell me! I was to lazy to check!<p>

I hope you liked it!

.Review


End file.
